thinktankfandomcom-20200214-history
List of think tanks in the United States
From the Wikipedia page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_think_tanks_in_the_United_States This is a list of think tanks in the United States. This is an incomplete list, which may never be able to satisfy particular standards for completeness. You can help by expanding it with reliably sourced entries. A–M *Acton Institute *Alexis de Tocqueville Institution *Allegheny Institute for Public Policy *American Action Forum *American Civil Rights Union *American Consumer Institute *American Enterprise Institute *American Foreign Policy Council *American Institute for Economic Research *American–Iranian Council *American Israel Public Affairs Committee *American Security Council Foundation *Americans for the Arts *Analysis Group *Askew Institute on Politics and Society *Aspen Institute *Atlantic Council *Atlas Economic Research Foundation *Battelle Memorial Institute *Bipartisan Policy Center *Bradley Foundation *Brookings Institution *The Buckeye Institute *Carnegie Endowment for International Peace *Cascade Policy Institute *Cato Institute *Center for American Progress *Center for a New American Security *Center for Advanced Defense Studies *Center for an Urban Future *Center for Defense Information *Center for Economic and Policy Research *Center for Ethical Solutions *Center for Excellence in Higher Education *Center for Freedom and Prosperity *Center for Global Development *Center for Governmental Research *Center for Governmental Studies *Center for Immigration Studies *Center for International Policy *Center for Media and Democracy *Center for Muslim-Jewish Engagement *Center for National Policy *Center for Public Integrity *Center for Public Justice *Center for Security Policy *Center for Strategic and Budgetary Assessments *Center for Strategic and International Studies *Center for the National Interest (The Nixon Center) *Center for the Study of the Presidency and Congress *Center on Budget and Policy Priorities *The Century Foundation *Claremont Institute *Committee for Economic Development *Committee on the Present Danger *Commonwealth Fund *Commonwealth Institute *Competitive Enterprise Institute *Concord Coalition *Constitution Project *Corporation for Enterprise Development *Cougar Mountain Institute of Esoteric Studies *Council on Competitiveness *Council on Foreign Relations *Council on Hemispheric Affairs *Demos *Discovery Institute *Drum Major Institute *Earth Commission *EastWest Institute *Economic Opportunity Institute *Economic Policy Institute *Employment Policies Institute *Foreign Policy Research Institute *Foundation for Economic Education *Foundation for Excellence in Education *Foundation for Rational Economics and Education *Freund Scholarly Research Group *Fusion Energy Foundation *Future of American Democracy Foundation *General Electric EdgeLab *German Marshall Fund of the United States *GTRI Office of Policy Analysis and Research *Global Development and Environment Institute *Global Financial Integrity *Global Trade Watch *Goldwater Institute *Government Accountability Institute *Group of Thirty *Hastings Center *The Heartland Institute *Henry L. Stimson Center *The Heritage Foundation *Hoover Institution *Hudson Institute *India, China & America Institute *Independence Institute *The Independent Institute *Information Technology and Innovation Foundation *Institute for Collaborative Engagement *Institute for Policy Studies *Institute for Social Policy and Understanding *Inter-American Dialogue *International Center for Research on Women *International Intellectual Property Institute *iSolon.org *James A. Baker III Institute for Public Policy N–Z *National Bureau of Asian Research *National Bureau of Economic Research *National Center for Policy Analysis *National Endowment for Democracy *National Policy Institute *National Security Network *New America Foundation *New Democrat Network *New England Complex Systems Institute (NECSI) *New Teacher Center *Oklahoma Policy Institute *Oregon Center for Public Policy *Pacific Institute *Pacific Research Institute *Peterson Institute for International Economics *Pew Research Center *Philadelphia Society *Pioneer Institute *Policy Matters Ohio *Political and Economic Research Council (PERC) *Progressive Policy Institute *Project 2049 Institute *Project for the New American Century *Public Citizen *RAND Corporation *Reason Foundation *The Reform Institute *Resources for the Future *Ripon Society *Rockford Institute *Rockridge Institute *Rocky Mountain Institute *Roosevelt Institute Campus Network *RTI International (Research Triangle Institute) *Santa Fe Institute *SETA DC *Sekou Think Tank *Show-Me Institute *South Asian Center for Reintegration and Independent Research *Strategic Studies Institute *Streit Council for a Union of Democracies *Taos Institute *Tax Foundation *Tellus Institute *Texas Public Policy Foundation *Third Way *Thomas B. Fordham Institute *The Urban Energy Policy Institute *Urban Institute *Urban Land Institute *United States Institute of Peace *Washington Institute for Near East Policy *W. E. Upjohn Institute for Employment Research *WestEd *Woodrow Wilson International Center for Scholars *World Affairs Council *World Policy Institute *World Resources Institute Category:Lists